


Collide

by KuroBakura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Confused Loki (Marvel), Demons, Discovery, Dragon Riders, Elemental Magic, Fear of Discovery, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Poor Loki, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, Running Away, Shapeshifting, Shock & Awe, Weapons, Wolves, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Loki ran away from Asgard to make a better life for himself.During the journey, he meets and befriends a man named Bayrel, who not only saves Loki but just like, is a revel who has some royal blood in him, too.It could be fate, destiny or just a random encounter for the two to meet but whatever it is that brought them together, they will soon find out that just because of what flows through there veins, doesn't make them them the monsters that bump in the night.Loki's life is about to change in more ways than he could have ever imagined.





	Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night during Loki's journey, a mysterious wolf appears in the woods as Loki is about to been killed by a band of thieves who are chasing him and chases them away.
> 
> Loki also meets a young man named Bayrel, who is not only is like a pure ray of sunshine but he has also offered to help feel better but there is more to this man than Loki may realize..

 

Loki ran as fast as he could through the woods. It was nighttime and there was barely any light to help guide him as he ran. The thieves kept up with him and were close on this tail. Loki truly though the camp was abandoned until he go hit in the head with a small rock where he discovered that he was wrong. Very wrong. It belonged to a band of nasty thieves and they wanted him dead for trespassing. It was also bad that they knew who he was but yet, Loki should be shocked if a good amount of people did not know who he isn't though...he wish a lot of people did not know who he was. He was pale, filthy, tired and starving. Barely could run, let alone walk. All he wanted was just one night where he could have a good sleep, get warm and have a meal, even if it was just a good amount of scraps. Though, he rather feel this way than being in back in Asgard. That's for sure.

“I am such an idiot! I should have know that the camp was occupied! I guess when you're desperate, you truly do not think straight even when you make sure no one is there or if it is abandoned.” Loki thought to himself, running out of breath. He was not sure how much longer he could go and he knew that the chase was not going to last very much longer. Whether he collapsed onto the ground or the thieves got to him first….he was not going to win the fight or make it out of the woods alive. The thieves were getting closer and closer by the second.

Loki suddenly tripped over a small log that was in front of him and flipped over then fell into the ground on his back. Loki yelped out in pain and coughed.Luckily, he did not cough up any blood.. Eventually, the thieves stopped and stood all around him. Loki panted and grunted as he tried to get up but he was easily able to be pushed back down. One of the thieves took out a small dagger from his belt and pointed the blade in a downward position towards Loki’s chest. He knew was done for and was not going to put up a fight for his life. Did not feel lit was worth it at this point.

“Any last words, Trickster?” One of the thieves asked then the other chuckled. Loki could move much or say a single word. All he could do was shake his slightly and close his eyes. Loki couldn't even gulp. His throat and mouth was so dry because of the running and not drinking enough water that he didn't even have saliva in his mouth. But he was going to try to try to talk, regardless of the situation. He wanted to say more thing before they killed him in cold blood. Very cold blood.

“Just...make it quick..please.” Loki replied. The thieves began to slightly move his arm but stopped all of them heard growling in the distance. Loki turned his head and his eyes widened. It was a wolf. The wolf was a bit bigger than average wolves. His fur was a darkish blue and his eyes were yellow, both shined in the moonlight. Loki could not make out anymore of the wolf as he suddenly because to lose consciousness and incoherent. Within in seconds, Loki closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. Whatever happened after that, Loki will not be able to remember a single part of the fight.

 

**_##_ **

 

The next time Loki was conscious again, he woke up (still laying on his back) but it was now morning. The only thing was different was the scenery and he was now laying on a sleeping bag and not on the grass or dirt. He tried to stretch but was still in pain. He let out another slight yelp again and dug his body into the sleeping bag.

“Try not to move anymore for a little while. You're still hurt from the fall...but I can see you already sort of knew this.” A voice piped up. It was close but it was not near him.Even groggy, Loki was still able to think clearly enough when it come to trying to figure out where he is and what is going on.

“What the fuck happened while I was unconscious?” Loki thought to himself. He heard footsteps but barely could move his body enough to even catch a glimpse of whoever just spoke to him. Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone kneeling down to the side of him. Loki was finally able to see the face of who spoke to him just a few seconds ago.

It was a man and he was one of the most beautiful men Loki has ever seen in his entire life though Loki never really goes out much to compare but regardless, this man was was stunning to say the least in Loki’s eye. His smile was like a pure ray of sunshine and even shined more than the sun itself. His face was a mix of both manly and feminine but more on the feminine sides but he was a bit younger than the Trickster.. Hair was braided and the length of the braid went down his shoulder and stopped about halfway down his chest when standing (that was Loki’s guess from he was still a bit lethargic so at the most, it was still a guess).

“Also, good morning, sleepy head. “ The Man said to him. Loki was so amazing by this man’s beauty but also at the same time...he still was trying to figure out what the exactly is going on here. He only remembered that he was about to be stabbed by one of those thieves but otherwise..not much else was popping up in his head after that.

“Um...where am I?” Loki suddenly asked him.

“At my camp, Sir. Do not worry. You're safe here..for the time being at least but I assure you everything will be fine.” The Man said.

“How did you know I am or was in danger? And...who are you?” Loki asked another question.

“I found you in the woods. I heard a yelp and I went to go check on the danger. It was not too far from my campsite and plus, I hate thieves. Heartless thugs. Especially around these parts. You're lucky you lasted as long as you did. Besides almost being killed by the thieves, you are also battling starvation, dehydration and a case of bad hygiene. First, we must get your strength up and heal your wounds as much as possible. As well as get some hot food in your stomach though...I am going to have to prop you up and personally feed you myself from what I see by how bad the pain is but do not be or feel embarrassed.” The Man replied to him. Still...he never told Loki his name, which was probably for the best anyway...well..the best to Loki. Loki blushed at the idea of this man feeling him and possibly even bathing him...if you can bare through on his own but from the loo s and feel of it...that is not going to happen. At least for a short while (he hoped).

“But how did you know it was thieves that were trying to kill me?” Loki asked one more question. That time, the man froze up. This alarmed Loki. Not as much as it should but nonetheless, he became slightly nervous. Maybe the this man was preparing him him to eat him or use as a sacrifice some sort of weird ritual to the elder Gods of his homelands or even his cult (if he was a part of one). Yet...he does not seem like the type to be mean or evil nor even cruel.

“I mean, I know you said that it happened close to your campsite and it most likely was obvious to you that they were going to do this. but before you checked...how did you know it was thieves that were chasing and trying to kill me. To be honest, I am not trying to make it seem like you are lying or anything but I am curious.” Loki explained to him. The Man sighed before speaking.

“No, I totally understand where you are coming from and why you would be a little suspicious of me ...I just do not have an easy way to explain that answer. And you're right actually, I did not know they were thieves at first until I saw them attacking you. Though, I was talking about after I saw them that I knew they were thieves.Also, I couldn't let them hurt you or leave there. You're basically dying at this point and I am not going to let being die, no as long as I am here. He told Loki. Loki felt stupid and should have realized this.

“I apologize. I am so out of it that I feel like I am just speaking nonsense at this point.” Loki said back. The man sweetly chuckled.

“It's fine and I understand. I neither upset nor offended. It's understandable, too. You're still in painted I am total stranger to you after all. I am surprised that you are able to physically speak and well I may add, at this very moment.” The Man said back to him then smiled. Loki felt better that the Man was not mad or upset at him. The Man suddenly stood up as he walked over to his small fire he had going. There was a kettle that was above it and had steam coming out from the spout but decided to fix his braid before checking on the kettle.

“Are you making tea or something?” Loki asked.

“Yes, actually. I am making a blend of tea with a few kinds of berry juices. I know that men shouldn't be into sweet things like that but I am not every other man nor do I want to be.” The Man said to him. The more this man spoke, the more he grew on Loki.

“...May I try some of it..if you have enough. I am quite fond of sweet things myself.” Loki said to him. The Man smiled.

“Oh, I have plenty of tea. I always make sure to have enough for my journeys and more than just one variety, too. Sometimes a little bit too much, too.I have at least three but no more than four flavors at a time. ...This sounds a bit weird, doesn't it? A man talking to someone about tea like a woman talks about fashion. There's nothing wrong with it either way but I am not used to talking to others in general so I am so sorry if bore or offend you. I do not mean to intentionally do it.” He answered but suddenly felt nervous. For the first time in a while, Loki had a smile on his face.

“You do not have to worry. You're not the only here who hasn't been social with others either. I, myself, isn't one to be social.” Loki told him. As he finished braiding his hair, the kettle started to whistle. He rushed over and took the kettle off of the hook it was on and grabbed two metal cups, a small stained stick and a pouch out of his bag. Loki watched in amazement the way he made the cups of tea in the middle of the wilderness. He walked over with the cups of tea and put them down on the ground as he careful tried to prop Loki up enough to where he can drink and not choke on it as much as he could. The Man out the cup towards Loki’s lips and told him to drink but not chug it. Loki took a small sip before stopping.

“How does it taste? I am not sure if it is too tart or sweet.I drink it either way but I wanted to make you like it.” He asked Loki. Loki did not care about if it was sweet, too sweet or tart. It was something warm and in his stomach. Though...it did taste really delicious and it was better than any of the tea he has had in Asgard.

“It's perfect and to be honest, it is the best tea I ever had.” Loki said to him. The Man blushed. Loki smiled.

“He's so adorable.” Loki thought to himself. The warmth of the tea was also helping his pain lessen.

“Um, thank you so much! Also...would you like another sip...um...oh. I just realized something” He said to Loki.

“And that would be?” Loki asked.

“I do not know your name and I just remembered you asked me for mine.” He replied. Now, this time, Loki was shocked about someone not knowing his name but it felt nice that no one knew who he was for once.

“Loki. And what is your name, if you're okay with me asking though you did ask for mine after all and I am still waiting for you to answer my question .” Loki answered.

“I have a strange name, to be honest that is why I am hesitant about saying it.” He said to Loki.

“I still would like to know it and I am not going to judge you. Or if you have a different you would like me to call you, you can tell me that one instead.” Loki said to him, being honest and sincere. He has been nothing but honest and sincere with him so far, though. The young man gulped

“Bayrel. That's my name and my real name. I do not have a nickname.” He told Loki.

“It's nice to meet, Bayrel.” Loki said to him.

“Nice to meet you, too..Loki.” Bayrel said back. Loki then drank the rest of his tea on his own while Bayrel sat next to him and drank his cup beside him.

A little bit after they finished drinking their cups of tea and Bayrel checked up on Loki’s wounds. He walked over to the fire and put it out. He did not want to do what he needed to do next but yet..he would not be doing this just for himself.

“Loki...I need to gather some more wood for tonight’s fire and get food/dinner for tonight. I will not be too long.” Bayrel piped up as he grabbed his fishing pole and some rope to tie the wood he gathered.

“What about if the thieves find your camp or worse?” Loki asked. Bayrel stood up and turned his head.

“Like I said before, everything will be fine.” Bayrel said back. He stayed moving his hands in a weird motion for a few seconds before he stopped. Suddenly, a dome like structure formed over them and the campsite. Lpki was even more truly amazed by this young man.

“Holy shit. He's a sorcerer! But his magic is more advanced than anything I have personally seen..” Loki thought to himself. Bayrel grabbed his bag.

“This should definitely keep the danger out and any animals try to get in here will become food for us. Except bears though, I am not really fond of bear unless I am desperate and have patience to skin and cut up.” Bayrel piped before finally letting Loki know he is leaving and left the campsite by walking through the dome. Doing that made Loki even more curious. Loki ended up falling back to sleep until Bayrel came back with some wood and a couple of fish and even a rabbit.

“Are we going to actually eat rabbit?” Loki asked. Bayrel looked up after putting the stuff in the ground. Bayrel nodded.

“To be honest, I am not fond of rabbit myself that much but considering that there are too many in this area, it would be okay to eat at least one or even two rabbits. You do not have to look at me skin it and stuff though. Not asking you to.” Bayrel answered. Loki understood. Loki actually loved rabbit meat if it is cooked right. Loki was able to stand up enough to go use the bathroom as soon as Bayrel removed the dome from around them.

When Loki came back, the rabbit was already skinned and being cooked. The smell of the rabbit cooking was making Loki’s stomach growl. He grunted because the growling did hurt his stomach a little bit. Bayrel looked up as he was cleaning the rabbit fur.

“I got some deer jerky in my snack bag. If you can give a minute, I'll give you a couple of pieces of it and they are not tiny pieces either.” Bayrel piped up. Loki did not care what kind of jerky it was, if was offering, he was going to eat it. It was most likely deer jerky. Loki nodded and a couple of minutes later after he finished with the fur, Bayrel headed over to his bag and grabbed three pieces outside of his bag. He handed two to Loki, who sat on the ground and kept one for himself. Loki took a bit of the piece of jerky. He was right. It was deer jerky but it was so good.

“By the way, later, I will bring you to the small lake in awhile and give you a bath.” Bayrel piped up as he took a bite of his piece. Loki’s eyes widened and he stopped chewing.

“I..I am not sure if that would be a good idea. “ Loki said as he still had food in his mouth them continued chewing.

“Me bathing you or bathing general because I hate to break to you, you smell like a skunk that took a shit on you and then sprayed you before it left.” Bayrel said. Bayrel was not wrong about the description of how he smell. A skunk did not shit on him but one did spray him a couple of days ago after he was chasing it to eat it for dinner that night. Loki swallowed the bite of food after he finished chewing it.

“Bathing me although what just said was very...descriptive to say the least.” Loki replied. Plus, Bayrel was right. Loki needed anath, regardless if he tried on his own or Bayrel helped him.

“Do you think you will be able to bathe yourself with the way you're feeling? I promise I will try any funny business nor make you uncomfortable. I am just trying to help.” Bayrel asked before taking another bite of his piece of meat. He did have a point, though but Loki did not feel comfortable about it.

“I know and I am not sure, to be honest, but I would like to try. Look, I need help, I will let you know. It's not that I don't appreciate your help, which I do appreciate it very much but I am not used bathing around other, let alone someone, especially when I do know them very well bathing me. Last time someone did that, I was young child and sick at the time...though it was not as bad as I am now because what I am saying still is valid. And thank you.” Loki explained Bayrel swallowed again before speaking.

“No problem. I understand and I will help if you do end needing it. I know where you are coming from and I do not want to make uncomfortable. I just want to make sure you are okay and feel like you're able to. No worries.” Bayrel said as he went to go pour himself another cup of the water in tea cup and made another cup of tea.

“Thank you for understanding. To be honest, I do not have much with me so I do not have any soaps around such to clean myself with. Nor even another outfit to wear afterwards.” Loki said to Bayrel.

“I got you covered on all of that. I tend to bring more than I should when it comes to certain supplies but rather be safe than sorry.” Bayrel said. Loki felt comfortable once again and the men finished their snack before Loki went back to lay down on the sleeping bag and Bayrel spent most of the day, going through his supplies and organizing it. He did plan on leaving the camp tomorrow but….he definitely was not going to leave Loki behind. He refused to and plus...he like having him around and he did want to make him and help him get better. Though...that depended on if Loki wanted to travel with him, though. Just because they are getting along doesn't mean that Bayrel is going to trust him right away.

 

**_##_ **

 

Later that evening after Loki had his bath (and successfully on his own), they sat near the campfire, eating some of the fish Bayrel caught earlier today and some fruit. Loki was propped up against a makeshift chair so he was able to eat properly while sitting up and not be took in much pain (well...not as much in pain as he possibly could be).

“By the way, how big was the deer you killed. The one you used for the jerky, I mean.” Loki asked.

“It was around 125-140 pounds at the most. Only took a enough for the bag of jerky and gave the rest to the family and one of the market stands in the village where I was staying with for a couple of days as payment because I do not have much money on me. They were very grateful for it, though. I think lasted at least a week or two for them and a week for the market owner.” Bayrel said as he took a bite of fish. Loki felt happy. Also, he thought was so nice of him to do that for the family he stayed with. I mean, of course he would have to give the family something but the amount of venison was very generous on his part.

“You have such a kind heart.” Loki said.

“I rather have a kind one than an icy one. There are too many people with those nowadays.” Bayrel said back as he was slightly chewing when he spoke. Loki was going to say something but held it back. He knows Bayrel was not talking about him in particular but in a way, it felt like he was.

“I hope he never finds out who I am. Not that I would be surprised if he ended up hating me. Wouldn't be the first person and certainly would not be the last one either.” Loki though to himself as he bit into his apple.

“So...where are you from? Though, I think I know maybe where you could be from but it was just be a guess.” Bayrel asked.

“Shit.” Loki thought to himself before he spoke.

“Where do think I am from?” Loki replied, still on his bit of apple.

“Asgard?” Bayrel asked. Suddenly, Loki’s eye widened and he coughed up his apple a little bit then Loki at Bayrel, in shock.

“How could you have possibly known that was I am Asgardian by just looking at me?” Loki replied.

“I see I guessed right then and I am not exactly sure but I just had a feeling that you were from there.” Bayrel answered then took a bite of fish. All Loki could do was just gaze at the young man.

“This man is incredible.” Loki thought to himself once again. Suddenly, they heard voices coming towards the camps. It was the thieve from last night and they were out for revenge. Loki recognized the leader’s voice and began to panic but he was interrupted by hearing Bayrel dropping his plate onto the ground in front of him. Bayrel was sitting straight up and one of his eyes was twitching. This was not good for either man.

“Run.” Bayrel suddenly piped up. His voice was even different...it had a deep..growl to it.

“Excuse me?” Loki asked. Bayrel turned to look at him.

“Run as much as you can from the camp.” Bayrel answered. Loki did not want Bayrel to get hurt or killed.

“No. I may be injured but I will stay here and fight alongside with you.” Loki said to him.

“Loki. Run. Now. Or you will not only regret it but you will not like what you may see if you stayed.” Bayrel ordered him. Loki was in shock but if this what Bayrel wanted then he will do it. But it was too late. The thieves stormed into the camp site and over to Loki. Bayrel sat still as he eye still slightly twitched on and off.

“We got you now, Trickster! You will pay for what you did last night to our camp!” One of thieves said to him.

“I swear I did not know it was not abandoned. I even checked to make sure it was not occupied!” Loki told them.

“You're a liar!” Another thief said. Bayrel was not sure why they called him trickster but then...it dawned on him but he was not going to dwell on it nor this was the time to dwell on that anyway.

“I am telling the truth! I a” not going to lie to save my own ass! There is no point to and I am done being the “trickster”.” Loki exclaimed. Bayrel suddenly ran off. Loki couldn't look away because it would make him more vulnerable to be killed. Though...he was still injured from last night so there was still a huge chance of him being killed on the spot. The leader grinned. He walked over to Loki as he held a carving knife at his side.

“This shouldn't take long. Not long at all.” The leader said. All Loki could think about was Bayrel and where he went. Suddenly...Loki heard growling in the back of him. Everyone looked up to see that it was the wolf from last night! The thieves were not going to let the wolf win this time.

“Kill the wolf and then kill the trickster! ATTACK!!” The leader said and with that, the rest of the gang lunged and ran towards their victims. Loki got his daggers ready and stabbed one of the thieves as good as he could with the strength he had. The wolf grabbed one of the other thieves by the leg and swung him against his back into a tree close to him. One by one, each thief was greeting their ass kicked and the group was getting smaller and smaller. After a few minutes, all was left was the leader, Loki and the wolf. The leader suddenly rushed towards Loki and grabbed then held a dagger to Loki’s throat.

“I have you now. I bet no one will miss you Even if then, it is would be more of a relief anyway.” The leader said to him. Loki could not move any part of his body. The man was too strong for him and he was now starting to feel the pain again. As the man ,over the dagger away from Loki’s neck, the wolf jumped up and bit the man’s arm that was holding the dagger, which caused him to let go of Loki and Loki fell to the ground. The wolf dragged the man by the arm, which was bleeding profusely then tossed him on to the ground. He tried to get up but the leader was in too much to move. The wolf stood above him, holding his paw on the leader’s chest and looked at him in the face, growling. It was mad and ready to kill him. Loki sat up as much as he could on the ground. He looked at the wolf, suddenly clicked in his head.The wolf was not exactly a wolf.

“Bayrel is a shapeshifter!!! No wonder he did not want me around him. He did not want me to see him transforming.” Loki thought but suddenly had an idea. The man was pleading for his life now. Begging the wolf to let him go and promised to him and Loki alone. The wolf was not having any of this man’s bullshit. He may not kill him but the man is definitely going to have one arm less when he through with him. Or dead. Either way, this man was going to pay for not only hurting Loki but others as well. The man tried to reach and grab his dagger to stab the wolf but he was growled at but...the growling did not come from cobalt wolf. The wolf looked up and saw another wolf with green eyes and black fur, looking at the man.

A couple of seconds later, the black wolf looked up the cobalt wolf. It was in a bit of shock and surprised.

“Loki?” The cobalt wolf thought. Neither of the wolves was going to let this madman get away with what he has done and caused. They decided to throw himself a lake that leads into a nearby waterfall. The walk back to the campsite was a bit awkward for the two. Even more so for Bayrel. Loki could not even look at Bayrel without just wanting to whimper. It was because of pain but not the pain caused from the fight. The pain is in his heart.

When they arrived back at the site, Loki walked over and laid onto the ground as he transformed back into his human self. Bayrel (still in wolf form) noticed that Loki was not just laying on the ground from exhaustion but he was also doing something else at the same time.

“Is..is he crying?” Bayrel thought to himself. As he walked a little closer, he was right. Loki was crying and for more than one reason. He was not only upset but he is also scared. Scared that Bayrel knows the truth about who he is.

“I should just give up. I cause nothing but trouble and chaos wherever I go. I am not going to be able to survive long enough to start a new life with the way things are going right now. If I am not accepted in Asgard, I am not going to accepted anywhere. I am such a stupid idiot. Though, I do. Not really care what people think about me it yet...I do. Not as much but I still do a tiny bit. ...And now, Bayrel probably wants nothing to do with me.” Loki said out loud to himself, making himself cry even more. He suddenly felt something nudging him and then looked up. It was Bayrel. In wolf form, he can be very dangerous and vicious but most of the time, he is more like huge and cuddly puppy. Bayrel looked at Loki’s face and tried to lick his tears away. Loki slightly giggled but it really was not helping much.

Bayrel turned his body closer to Loki’s and laid next to him. Loki could not help and wrapped his arms around Loki and just began sobbing. Bayrel may now know who he is but secretly, he never truly felt the same as other do about Loki. He could see that Loki was not the monster every one was telling him and their children but where Bayrel is from, Loki is not a threat.

“I am so sorry if I caused you any trouble...and thank you trying to help me feel better.” Loki said to him. Bayrel just wanted Loki to feel better, both physically and mentally. Bayrel also was starting to feel close to Loki. For the first time in a while, both men felt a bit happier, even if they only just met (technically rescued) last night. Loki nuzzled his face gently into a tuff of Bayrel’s fur.

“My God, he is so soft and warm.” Loki thought to himself as he continued crying for a little bit more before finally calming down enough to let go of Bayrel, though, Bayrel was not done with Loki. He helped Loki over to his cot amd stayed with him until he fell fast asleep...which gave Bayrel a good time to clean of the mess of the fight and the dead thieves that were sprawled out all over the campsite. When he finished, he headed to sleep himself and the two men slept until morning.

 

**_##_ **

 

In the morning after they finished their breakfast and morning tea, Loki helped clean up and helped Bayrel pack up what was left out, Bayrel suddenly handed Loki a bag.

“Where do you want me to put this?” Loki asked.

“Over your shoulder if possible.” Bayrel replied. Loki suddenly felt confused by his answer.

“Pardon me?” Loki asked another question. Bayrel slightly giggled.

“Well, if you are going to come with me, you are going need a bag to hold supplies.” Bayrel explained. Loki’s eyes widened, still not sure what Bayrel was talking about.

“Wait, really?! Are you serious and sure about this?! You want me to come with you?” Loki asked, feeling excited. Bayrel nodded then smiled.

“I want you to come with me. I am not going to ask you about the nickname “trickster” nor will judge for it because I can see that you're not truly much of one and I know a place where you will be accepted. ...If you actually want to come along of course. And for last night...I know you have a lot of questions to ask and I have answers but I need to get moving to make it on schedule as I planned for my destination...which will also your destination as well.” Bayrel added to his previous statement. Loki was so delighted that Bayrel wanted to him to tag along with him. Maybe this place he speaks of will also give him the fresh start that he wants (hopefully). Loki broke out into a smile as he was handed the bag.

“Are you sure you are going to be able to walk or do you have another idea of how we should get there?” Bayrel asked. The smile on his face turned into a smirk.

“How about we fly instead. Ever done that while being on a journey? The scenery is incredible. Both in the sky and down below. Though...not sure how we will be able to carry all of this gear as we fly.” Loki suggested. A smiled formed on Bayrel’s face.

“I have a way without shapeshifting and carry our gear at the same time.” Bayrel piped up.

“How?” Loki asked. Bayrel motioned for Loki to cover his ears and close his eyes as much he could. When he finished doing both, Bayrel let out a screech. It was inhuman and loud but...it was a call. Suddenly, the ground shook underneath Loki’s feet then slowly opened his eyes. Loki could not believe it. Bayrel summoned a dragon and not just any dragons. It was a Tavver dragon! Tavvers are not only rare but is hard to have someone own one….unless they raised it themselves. Though, this one seemed different than all the rest. Also, it takes a lot to kill a Tavver. Tavvers can be stronger than Gods and Godesses and known as “The Gods of Dragons” to many people, including Loki, though, he truly never knew if they truly existed..until now.

“Is that a high Tavver?” Loki asked.

“Ah! So glad to find someone who knows a thing or two about dragons and yes, she is. Her name is Moochi” Bayrel asked. The dragon looked at Loki. He felt a little bit intimidated by her though the dragon was not fond of Loki yet either.. Bayrel looked up at her.

“It's okay, honey. He will not hurt you. I promise.” Bayrel said to Moochi, trying to reassure her that Loki is not a threat. After a minute, she calmed down then Bayrel looked over at Loki.

“Well, lets get going We should be able to find a campsite by sunset.” Bayrel said to him then began to climb the side off the dragon’s neck. Her scales formed into a rock climbing form on a portion of her neck. Loki gulped, held onto his bag and climbed up as best as he could on to the dragon.Loki and Bayrel sat on her back after they got settled and she began to take off into the sky.

All sorts of emotions were rushing inside of Loki's head at once but out of all of them...he felt happy. He could not wait to start his new life and his adventure with his new friend at his side. As far as what is to come or happens during his journey...he will find out but for now, Loki can only do this and live his life...one day at a time.

 

 

 


End file.
